<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Stupid Love Story by alxxii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612836">Our Stupid Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxii/pseuds/alxxii'>alxxii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fem! Ennoshita, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Long-Suffering Ennoshita Chikara, Noya is best wingman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxii/pseuds/alxxii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tanaka suddenly falls in love with Ennoshita?</p><p>Will he give up on Kiyoko and let Yachi have her? </p><p>Will he be a man and do something about it or be a coward? </p><p>To find the answer you need to read! </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>In this story we have fem!Ennoshita. I've never seen a fanfic with him as a girl so here we are!!</p><p>Updates will be slow, but they will be here!! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Stupid Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I probably won't post more this, I was bored and made this, but if you want I can!! :) </p><p>Just enjoy for now and i'll think about making more!!</p><p>-Ali &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God this is so bad! I'm just posting this for fun because I'm trying to get a new chapter of the chatfic out! It'll be out soon dw!! </p><p>-Ali :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Tanaka knew, he <i>knew<i><i> that he was stupid, but being stupid enough to fall in love with your rival? Yea that’s not going to cut it.</i></i></i>
</p><p>He at first thought of it as a mindless admiration towards her, but now… it feels more like an a feeling where she's calling out to him, like he's her prince in shining armor. Not like the cliché fucking shit where you feel flowers bloom in your chest but more of a fire igniting in his whole body when she walks by, or when she glares at him. God help him.</p><p>
Let me tell you being a teenage boy with access to the internet is not fun, especially when you’re horny, now he wasn’t going to watch some video with a guy fucking a girl senseless, no he has class, and can be a gentleman, well when it’s needed but other than that he’s a half of an idiot (Noya being the other half). 
    
  
</p><p>
As soon as Noya is mentioned he ends up behind Tanaka. “So dude! Have you worked us a way on how you’re going to confess to- y’know <i>her<i><i>?” he asked slapping his hand onto Tanakas back, it seemed more like he was trying to squish a fly though.
    
  
</i></i></i></p><p>
“Argh! Noya! Dude how many times must I tell you not to do that without a warning!” Tanaka shouted, it sounded more like a low grunt, but we’ll say ‘shouted’ for now to keep up his ‘bad boy’ persona.
    
  
</p><p>
Oops! Sorry dude, it’s just, how long since you’ve liked Ennoshita? 1/2 years? C'mon be a man and confess like I did with Asahi!” whined Noya, (when he mentioned confessing to Asahi he just started flexing his arms :P) while his shoulders sagged down and his posture becoming more clumsy?
    
  
</p><p>
Tanaka doesn't know because right now he has his full attention on Ennoshita. Yes you heard me right, the mature, beautiful, smart and determined Ennoshita. You may be wondering how he got this crush, well buckle up because this will be one <i>long<i><i> story.
   

 
  
</i></i></i></p><p>
~ Flashbacks ~
          
        






</p><p>
<i>‘Ugh I need to be more careful.’<i><i> Thought Tanaka as he kneeled down beside the trash can to pick up his pencil. “Uh… Tanaka-san?” said a gentle and soft voice, like feathers gliding off his skin, drifting off into the sunset-- ok maybe he was being dramatic but her voice was still beautiful.
            
          
        
      
    
  
</i></i></i></p><p>

  
</p><p>

<i>‘Do I have a voice kink? What?’</i>
                  
                
              
            
          
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
While Tanaka stood up his knees made a very unpleasant sound, his knees cracked at the sudden movement which made him frown a little knowing he did in fact not do his morning runs because of his monster of a sister. “Oh uh heyy..” he said nervously while trying to make himself look at least a little pleasing. It didn't work, you could see in her eyes that she wanted to just run away. 
                    
                  

</p><p>“What are you doing kneeling on the floor, more specifically by the trash can…?” asked Ennoshita with an expression Tanaka couldn't really figure out, she was known for being straight forward and not hesitant, but if she was so straight forward then why was she hesitating? And more importantly why were her cheeks dusted with a light pink blush? Either way Tanaka doesn't care for it, he’s just grateful he gets to see it because, boy was it a beautiful sight!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Insta! &lt;33</p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/uglykawa">Follow me!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>